Ce qu'un Ange a du subir
by Judya
Summary: On sait tous ce qu'a fait le Cavalier Rouge jusqu'à pouvoir sauver Azraël, mais qu'en est-il de ce dernier, prisonnier de la Tour Noire?


-Azraël, ne fais pas cette tête je t'en prie! Ça me rend un peu dépressif...

-D'accord, j'avoue! C'est un peu humilliant et alors?!

-Quand on t'a capturé, tu avais tes vêtements pleins de sang!

-Puis ils te vont pas mal ces nouveaux fringues!

-Alors fais un sourire à Tonton Straga!

Décidément, le Conseil Ardent ne pourrait pas punir de façon aussi horrible quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs, l'Ange n'avait jamais pensé qu'on irait le torturer de manière aussi attroce. C'est vrai quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était humilliant d'être vêtu de cette sorte! D'ailleurs, il priait pour que personne mis à part les Démons -parce que c'était trop tard- ne le voit dans cet accoutrement. Mais une question le rongeait...  
En effet...  
Où est-ce que Straga, le Champion du Destructeur, était-il allé chercher cette robe de mariée?

****

"Non, arrêtez! C'est abominable!"  
-Oh Azraël! C'est méchant ce que tu dis!  
-Nan, mes oreilles, j'en peux plus! S'il-te-plaît Straga! C'est pire que lorsqu'on m'a foutue cette robe de mariée!  
-Ha? Et on peux trouver pis que ça?  
-Non! S'il-vous-plaît!  
Ayant toujours sa magnifique robe de mariée, l'Ange essayait de se secouer dans tout les sens, mais en vain. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête mais aussi à ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient tant le flux de sang commençait à devenir de plus en plus fort à chaques minutes. En plus, ses yeux le piquaient.  
"Bon les gars, arrêtez-vous alors..."  
-Ha merci...  
-Mais franchement c'est méchant... et même très blessant.  
-Je sais.  
-Dire qu'on avait préparé cette comédie musicale rien que pour toi afin que tu ne t'ennuie pas.

****  
"Ha ça nan!"  
-Oh que si!  
-Straga! Tu...  
-"Je"..?  
-Tu enlèves ça tout de suite!  
-Mais non, ça te va bien! Allez, tiens...

-Mais!

-Ouvre ta bouche voyons!

-Je suis pas si mauvais cuisinier que ça, nan?

-Puis tu veux pas mourir de faim nan? T'es immobile en plus!

-Allez, dis "aaaaah".  
Mais Azraël n'obéit lui avait conçu une chorale rien que pour lui, on lui avait mis une robe de mariée... mais de là à lui rajouter une petite bavette aux motifs Bambi pour qu'on le nourisse ensuite à la cuillère! Alors, ça nan!

****  
"Tu me fais un câlin?"  
-Que le Conseil Ardent te maudit si jamais tu m'en fais un.  
-Mais m'ennuie!  
-T'as qu'à demanter à tes amis.  
-Mais j'en ai pas.  
-Bah voilà! Si tu n'avais pas voulu devenir un Champion, peut-être que tu aurais pu te faire une vie sociale, mais nan! T'as voulu devenir super fort pour te la racler devant les autres!  
Azraël devenait de plus en plus agressif envers Straga. Il faut dire aussi qu'on lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
"Nan, c'était pour que Maman soit fière de moi."  
-Euh...  
-Elle pensait que j'étais un moins que rien.  
-Euh... Désolé...?  
-Mais elle morte avant...  
-... euh...  
-D'un accident de poutre... Elle s'entraînait à se battre, elle a briser un mur, et la poutre lui ait tombée sur la face.  
Azraël râcla sa gorge avant de regarder Straga. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un chien battu. Bon, il était peut-être extrêmement grand et c'était un Démon, mais l'Ange sentait une sorte de pitié chez ce Champion. Il laissa échapper un grand soupire.  
"Allez, viens faire un câlin auprès de Tonton Azraël..."  
Sraga afficha un grand sourire et en fit un à son prisonnier qui se promit par la suite de ne plus jamais faire un câlin avec un Démon dix fois plus grand que lui...

****

"Pourquoi je fais le Baby Sitter alors que je ne peux pas bouger déjà?"  
-Parce que toutes les femmes sont parties défoncer le Cavalier?  
-Ha bon...  
-Bon, raconte-leur un truc pour qu'ils se calment, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
-Ouai mais les marmots Démons, j'y connais en rien personnellement...  
Et voilà, la plupart des Démons étaient parti combattre le Cavalier Rouge et du coup, qui se coltinaient les enfants? Azraël et son geôlier! Et comme ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas hésiter à faire appel à l'Ange pour les calmer. Après tout, un "emplumé" ne devait-il pas être doué pour calmer les esprits? C'était ce que lui, en tant que grosse brute écervelé, s'était mis dans la tête. Cependant, il savait que le prisonnier allait craquer à un moment ou un autre en entendant les cris des enfants Démons. Vous savez déjà à quel point un marmot humain est bruyant, n'est-ce pas? Mais un gosse qui vient du Royaume des Enfers... c'est quatre à vingt fois pire.  
"Euh..."  
-Allez, fais quelque chose...  
-Un... Un conte humain les enfants, ça vous va?  
Il eut un grand silence, et Azraël se sentit mal. Il n'aimait pas être vraiment le centre de l'attention, et encore moins celui des Démons. Il s'éclairçit la gorge avant de raconter un vieux conte qu'il avait lu une fois dans un livre humain, un livre que lui avait rammener une fois un de ses compères après être allé accidentellement sur Terre.  
"Il était une fois... Un monsieur et une dame qui vivaient ensemble. Mais un jour, la madame devint enceinte..."  
Mince, il avait un bug. Il se rappelait plus trop de la suite, comme un trou de mémoire. Sans doute du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à se concentrer à cause de ce nombre incalculable de marmots démoniaques? Sans doute. Pas grave, il allait devoir racourcir un peu l'histoire.  
"... Et elle accoucha un beau jour d'une petite fille. Mais une sorcière vint la capturer pour l'enfermer dans une tour dont la seule façon d'y entrer était de passer par la fenêtre. Les années passèrent, la jeune fille eu des cheveux qui poussèrent pour devenir à la fin très longs. Et c'était par ce biais que la sorcière venait à entrer dans la tour. Mais un jour... euh... un jeune homme découvrit cette tour ainsi que la vieille femme qui en sortait. Alors il se décida alors à en faire de même en appelant la jeune fille en imitant la voix de la sorcière. La demoiselle lui envoya ses cheveux et le fit entrer dans la tour par la fenêtre. Ils firent plus amples connaissance, et le jeune homme allait la voir chaque jour quand la sorcière n'était pas là. Mais euh... Un jour, elle revint plus tôt et menaça le pauvre homme qui la tua pour sauver alors la jeune fille aux cheveux longs. Ils se marièrent, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.. Voilà..."  
Il eu un grand silence. Est-ce qu'il avait si mal conté que ça? Bon d'accord, il avait loupé quelques éléments, mais il en était conscient. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité raconter une histoire aux gosses de ses ennemis. Mais un des enfants fit une remarque :  
"Mais c'est nul ton histoire!"  
-Euh...  
-Et ils meurent à la fin les deux amoureux?  
Zut, l'Ange avait oublié que les Démons, même enfants, adoraient la violence.  
"Bien sûr... en souffrant énormément d'ailleurs..."  
-Cool! On peut aller jouer maintenant?  
Straga congédia ainsi les enfants pour rester seul en tête à tête avec Azraël. Le voyant pile devant lui en croisant les bras avec un léger sourire, ce dernier se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Un autre câlin? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours courir pour cela : il avait encore mal à la colonne vertébrale depuis la dernière fois.  
"Je savais pas que les Anges pouvaient avoir de telles tendances."  
-Pardon?  
-Allez, tu sais, je ne juge personne sur son orientation sexuel, mais là, j'avoue que tu m'as étonné.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
-Allons, allons... La princesse aux cheveux longs dans l'histoire, c'est évidement toi. Enfermée dans une tour mais aussi étant le seul moyen d'y entrer. Après tout, toi-même n'es-tu pas un Ange capable d'ouvrir des portails et d'être le seul à donner accès d'un point à un autre?  
Mais qu'est-ce que ce Démon imaginait? Le prisonnier n'en savait rien, mais il sentait venir la bêtise.  
"Puis le jeune homme qui va la sauver dans la tour et qui va tuer la sorcière, c'est le Cavalier Rouge. Et si ils meurent à la fin dans d'horribles souffrances, c'est parce que il y a le Conseil Ardent qui va vous punir, n'est-ce pas?"  
-Pardon?  
-Allez, allez! T'es en concurrence avec Uriel?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...?  
-T'inquiète, il te trouvera joli dans cette robe!

-Allez, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!  
-Nan mais y'a confusion! J'ai vu sur personne!  
-Allez, allez, y'a pas de mal à être gay.

"... Mais vas-y, gêne-toi pas! Eclate-toi!"  
-Mais je m'ennuie!  
-Bah va coiffer quelqu'un d'autre pendant son sommeil!  
-En fait, les Anges c'est pas si gentils que ça!

"Comment Cavalier as-tu pu me battre?"  
-Parce que... j'avais pas envie de me faire prisonnier et d'avoir la même tenue que ton autre détenu.  
Straga s'était fait lamentablement battre par le Cavalier rouge et il en était bien honteux. De toute façon, il n'allait pas avoir honte trop longtemps puisqu'il allait se faire massacrer au bout d'un moment.  
"Tu vas... m'achever...?"  
-Oui mais avant je dis te donner quelques autres coups de la part de quelqu'un.  
-Qui ça?  
-La mariée qui m'attends là-haut avec une bavette et le chapeau de Madame de Fontenay. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir donner l'occasion de me moquer d'un Ange autre Uriel ces quelques derniers jours, mais je crois qu'il voudrait retrouver ses anciens vêtements.  
-C'est en train de sécher.  
-Depuis tous ce temps ils sont pas secs?  
-C'est que nous avons quelques fuites, et ces temps-ci il pleut beaucoup.  
-Ah je vois. Mais bon, trève de bavardage.  
-Avant de mourir... je vous souhaite à vous deux un bonheur et un bel amour.  
Croyant comprendre qu'il parlait d'Uriel et de lui, War n'hésita pas alors à l'achever. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là? Les Champions alors, tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres. Il laissa échapper un soupire avant de partir. Et fut étonné de voir Azraël aussi content de retrouver ses vêtements. Mais d'un côté, lui-même aurait réagit pareil au bout de plusieurs années de tortures dans un accoutrement pareil.


End file.
